


Sigo aquí

by SadistaSensible



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadistaSensible/pseuds/SadistaSensible
Summary: "Azula confía en Ozai de una forma que nunca ha confiado en nadie más. Confía en que, dentro de Ozai, hay llamas que el avatar jamás podrá extinguir."Azula y Ozai se reencuentran a más de un año de su derrota.
Kudos: 2





	Sigo aquí

**Author's Note:**

> Este mini fic se centra en el reencuentro entre Azula y Ozai, después de los eventos ocurridos en la serie. Se ubica en el primer capítulo del segundo comic de ATLA, pero no es necesario estar al corriente con ellos para entender el fic. 

La confianza es peligrosa en cualquiera de sus formas. Tenerla en exceso es uno de los peores errores que un líder puede cometer, Azula y Ozai lo habían aprendido de la manera difícil. 

Él había confiado que Ursa siempre le sería leal: Ella compartiría su vida con él y le daría dos herederos saludables; a cambio, él proveería a los tres, les daría posición social, educación, poder, riquezas. Era una transacción lógica y justa para ambas partes. Pero olvidó que los corazones débiles carecen de visión y objetividad. Incluso al final, Azula sospecha, que debió repetir el mismo error contra el avatar. No hay nadie más fuerte ni más sabio que Ozai. Solo él puede provocar su propia derrota. 

Azula había confiado que Ty Lee y Mai le temían lo suficiente, que incluso habían aprendido, con los años, ha respetarla. A sus familias les había dado prestigio y poder. A ellas, les había dado lo que creía que más anhelaban: A Ty Lee le había otorgado individualidad, a Mai, distracciones para escapar de su perpetua amargura.

Ambos habían cometido el mismo error, ambos había fracasado. Sus errores los guiaron a este momento, a esta pequeña celda, sucia, húmeda. 

Azula viste una camisa de fuerza, como si de una lunática se tratase. Demasiado peligrosa para ellos y para sí misma. No puede evitar sentir humillación, porque una restricción así de absoluta no es digna de una princesa como ella, pero también siente una perversa satisfacción, porque sabe el sentimiento que inspira ataduras como aquellas: Miedo. Un terror persistente que ella, tan cuidadosamente, había hecho florecer en sus espíritus.

La realidad es que Azula no es tan peligrosa como suponen: ¡Lo es incluso más!

Cruza miradas con Ozai tan pronto es llevada a su celda. Por un largo tiempo, ninguno pronuncia palabra. Antes de retirarse, antes de brindarles una falsa privacidad, las guerreras Kyoshi tratan de motivarlos al inicio, luciendo más y más inquietas con el pasar de los minutos, siendo demasiado estúpidas para comprender que no todas las conversaciones requieren de palabras. A veces, las respuestas que buscas, las obtienes solo con mirar.

La apariencia de Ozai es desprolija, como era de esperarse, pero está físicamente saludable. Es aprisionado por largas cadenas en sus tobillos y muñecas. Es alimentado y aseado regularmente. Además de raspones en sus codos y rodillas, no muestra señales de alguna clase de abuso. Su cuerpo se mantiene tonificado, así que continúa ejercitándose. En general, su estado le revela a Azula que no está allí por ser considerado una amenaza, solo está siendo castigado. Su mirada es fija, intensa, claramente haciendo sus propias evaluaciones sobre su situación y sobre ella.

Azula confía en su padre como nunca ha confiado en nadie más. Confía en su fuerza, confía en su resistencia, confía en que nada, ni sus interminables días en solitario, ni la derrota, ni la pérdida de sus poderes, podrán abatirlo. Confía en que, dentro de Ozai, hay llamas que el avatar jamás podrá apagar. 

Pero hay un límite de errores que pueden perdonarse a sí mismos, y la mera confianza no los ha llevado a ninguna parte, así pues, en su eterno silencio, la misma pregunta se refleja en sus ojos:

¿Sigues siendo tú?

-¿Les estás trayendo té?-Cuestiona con incredulidad Suki, la luz del pasillo colándose al abrirse la puerta de la celda. 

-Aún son mi familia.- Dice Zuko, entrando a la habitación. Zuko, que se ha ablandado al punto de no tener salvación, al punto en que Azula siente repulsión al pensar en su lazo sanguíneo. 

-Azula...-La llama con suavidad, extendiéndole una bandeja roja, con una tetera y dos tazas de té sobre ella. Es casi para reírse. Casi.

Azula toma la bandeja entre sus dientes, y golpea con ella a Zuko, haciendo su contenido derramarse en el piso, la porcelana quebrándose en pedazos con un deleitable sonido. 

-¿Cómo esperabas que bebiera té mientras uso una camisa de fuerza? –Brama, poniéndose de pie.- ¿Querías verme lamerlo como un animal?

Zuko la mira desde el suelo, afligido, tartamudeando en su intento por explicarse.

Ty Lee la derriba instantes después, pero cuando Zuko la deposita de vuelta en su silla (Cargándola con una delicadeza vomitiva), cuando Azula lo persuade de dejarlos a solas con unas cuantas palabras, Azula vuelve la vista a Ozai, y lo encuentra sonriendo; la esquina de sus labios curvada como la cola de una serpiente, mortífera y escalofriante, y Azula siente su pecho expandirse, su orgullo creciendo cálido y brillante.

Ambos han obtenido su respuesta. 


End file.
